The way its supposed to be
by Oreata
Summary: Sydney and Vaugh get stuck on the island with the lost crew, two fellow agents, and Sark. Just imagine how messy things get..SV KateSawyer
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my wonderful new fanfiction. I'm really excited about it, and I hope you are too! Lol This is my first Alias fanfiction!

Chapter 1:

Sydney, Vaughn, Jack, Dixon, and a few other employees sat around a table discussing their last mission. Suddenly Marshall ran into the room, his shirt freshly spilled with coffee.

"You guys, I just picked up a signal from Kate. I didn't get a voice message, but her trackers been activated." Sydney was the first to get up to go see, sure enough it was true, but the director wouldn't hear it.

"Kaitlyn Bradley died two years ago, we buried her body ourselves, there is no way we are going after that, its got a be a scam, before they killed her they most likely removed the tooth they had planted it in. It's obvious; we aren't going after whoever that is." Once everyone but Sydney and Vaughn had left the room she glanced over at him.

"What are you thinking this time?" Vaughn asked recognizing the look in her eyes.

"I'm going after them."

"Why am I not surprised, how can I help? And I'm coming.

"Get transportation and gear, I'll download the coordinates from Marshall's computer, meet back at the apartment okay, I'll be packed for us both, be ready to go when you get home."

"Okay." Vaughn agreed, and kissed Sydney before leaving the office. Sydney breathed in, now she had to get the coordinates from Marshall.

24 hours ago (on lost island place)

Once a week they would meet, it wasn't that they didn't want to talk openly with each other more occasionally; it was just that they had to maintain their cover. If any of the survivors heard even a word from their conversations everything they worked for could be destroyed. It had been over two years since Kate had been in contact with the CIA and almost a year for Sawyer. Everyone had thought Kate was dead after her kidnapping. There was graphic evidence to that to, forged pictures of her death. Sawyer had shown them to her when he had shown up, pretending to be looking for a job with the Mob. She wasn't sure how he new she was alive, but he hadn't given up faith and he never would. When she first saw him, her heart was filled with excitement, and hope that she would finally be free. Then she learned the CIA hadn't sent him, and he to was presumed missing. Still they kept working, until one day Kate was caught, she and Sawyer separated for just a little while. The mob took Kate to Australia, and contacted Sawyer when he was aloud to come. Eventually the government found her, not under her own name but under the alias, Maggie Ryan. The biggest problem they had now was that the mob they had been working with was on the plane, (although the authorities didn't know it) and none of them had been seen since the plane had crashed. If they were alive breaking their cover would cause huge problems, if only they could find out. There was another thing, before Kate was presumed dead she and Sawyer had been lovers, if you could call what they had with such a vague word. Even now they wished they could be together, which they were only on the day of the week. Today was that day, it was a Monday and Kate was currently waiting in this weeks meeting spot. Bushes and branches rustled for moments before Sawyer appeared.

"James." She said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Kate." Sawyer/James replied slipping his arms around her waist.

"I've been thinking, our tracking devices don't work on their own, neither do our microphones, but maybe if we put the power of them together we could send out a transmission to the agency."

"Freckles, Sayid is the only person on this island who could do that, we can't do it our self, you're not suggesting we tell him about us are yeah?" Kate cocked her head at him. "You are aren't you?" Kate didn't answer; instead she just leaned in planting a kiss on his lips, soon they were on the ground so deep into the kiss that they hadn't noticed someone come up to them. A male cleared his throat got their attention. Kate and Sawyer both looked over to see the man they had just been talking about; Sayid. Kate quickly slid herself off of Sawyer and smiled at Sayid.

"Um, sorry for the intrusion, I'll just go."

"Wait Sayid, wait!" Kate called after him.

"What are you doing?" Sawyer shrieked in an almost girly voice.

"We have to tell him, it's the only way this could ever work."

"Tell me what?" Sayid asked.

"Fine." Sawyer grunted, then turned to Sayid. "Look, after it gets dark take this flashlight, there's an airplane chair to the left of the fuselage, unzip the cushion, inside there's a black case, take this key, open it up and look inside. Don't show or tell anyone what you see or there will be severe consequences. And my name is still Sawyer."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sayid asked as Kate leaned back on her elbows.

"No joke, you'll understand once you see what's inside the case. If you'll help us meet back her tomorrow at the same time." She told him, Sayid blinked, what the heck was going on here?

When night fell Sayid did exactly as they had told him. The case was exactly where they had said it would be, and what was inside shocked him. There where about 20-30 ID's, all with Kate or Sawyer's pictures, but different names. Then there were two CIA badges, with the names James Lossin, and Kaitlyn Bradley. It took him a little longer then it should have to register everything, but when the time for Sayid to go back to Kate and Sawyer came, he went to see them.

"This is quit a shock." He told them honestly. "Why do you act as though you have never met before."

"We can't tell you that, but we need your help."

"What with?" Sayid asked curiously.

"When we joined the agency we both had microphones and tracking devices installed in our teeth, mine have been inactive for two years." Kate explained. "And Sawyer's aren't working, we can't figure out why though, the power is still working…"

"Kate's still work, but we can't turn it on without using the power from Sawyers, and even if we did, it wouldn't be strong enough to send a transmission to the agency. We need you to try and combine our devices so we can send out a successful transmission."

"Let me see it." Sayid said. Kate reached from behind her and motioned for the others to sit on the ground. She pulled out a small bag which has a necklace and a watch.

"This is it." Kate began, "When you punch in the right code on these, it turns it on. " She handed the watch to Sawyer who carefully began turning the individual pieces until the face lit red. Kate look the necklace, which had a flower on it, and pressed down the pedals a number of times till the "diamond" in the center was blue. "I can send out a transmission, but nothing picks it up."

"I think I can fix this…." Kate looked at Sawyer and grinned hopefully.

24 Hours later:

Kate, Sayid and Sawyer met up once again, and now Sayid had combined the two devices and made it into something that could transmit a powerful signal to where Kate needed to. The three sat down on the ground anxiously hoping for the best. After activating the device Kate pressed down the diamond to transmit a signal.

"This is Mockingbird, I have Sasquatch with me, do you copy?" Kate asked and waited for a reply.

Meanwhile at the CIA…

Sydney, Vaughn, Jack, Dixon, and a few other employees sat around a table discussing their last mission. Suddenly Marshall ran into the room, his shirt freshly spilled with coffee.

"You guys, I just picked up a signal from Kate. I didn't get a voice message, but her trackers been activated." Sydney was the first to get up to go see, sure enough it was true, but the director wouldn't hear it.

"Kaitlyn Bradley died two years ago, we buried her body ourselves, there is no way we are going after that, its got a be a scam, before they killed her they most likely removed the tooth they had planted it in. It's obvious; we aren't going after whoever that is." Once everyone but Sydney and Vaughn had left the room she glanced over at him.

"What are you thinking this time?" Vaughn asked recognizing the look in her eyes.

"I'm going after them."

"Why am I not surprised, how can I help? And I'm coming.

"Get transportation and gear, I'll download the coordinates from Marshall's computer, meet back at the apartment okay, I'll be packed for us both, be ready to go when you get home."

"Okay." Vaughn agreed, and kissed Sydney before leaving the office. Sydney breathed in, now she had to get the coordinates from Marshall.

Okay now you guys are like, whoa where's all the alias? I'm sorry there wasn't more Alias here, but I had to make the lost part longer so Alias can come! So if you want to know what happens, give me a review, and You'll get a present!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter two, and thank you to all my lovely reviewers I love you very much! You guys have presents at the end of the chapter!

24 hours later:

"Are you sure about this?" Vaughn asked once again. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Vaughn we have been flying for 14 hours, Kate is my little sister, I'm not going to loose the chance of finding out if she's alive."

"You mean our little sister." Someone said from behind them. Sydney and Vaughn jumped turning to see Weiss and Nadia sitting behind them.

"How long have you been there?" Sydney asked.

"Oh about 20 seconds, we've been in the back the entire time." Weiss grinned.

"And you're just telling us now?"

"Yeah…" Weiss said.

"Once I heard that our sister might be alive, I had to come but I knew you would object so we snuck on." Nadia explained.

"Do you see why I worry about you? Sneaking onto strange helicopters…"

Both Sydney and Vaughn sat in the control room of the helicopter they were flying, they were almost at their destination. Sydney looked through a pair of binoculars at the beach where a group of people was cheering for them.

"I see Kate, and James!" She began to say, but was cut off when something hit the helicopter causing it to tilt over a bit. The two of them looked around for what had hit them. Carefully Sydney opened the door and climbed out to the side and gasped at what she saw.

"It's a bomb, we have to get out of here, someone must have shot it at us, it was activated when it hit us."

"Hurry up!" Nadia screamed pulling her back into the helicopter and then handed her a parachute. After they all got into their parachutes they strapped as much of their stuff to them as they could, which wasn't much, but they had a bag which would inflate into a raft automatically after hitting the water. They had to long cords which attached to them and the raft, which they pushed out of the helicopter.

"5 seconds!" Sydney yelled. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Without counting they both jumped out seconds before the bomb exploded. Flames broke out in massive spurts. Sydney looked up, then released her parachute as did Weiss, Nadia and Vaugn.. Once in the ocean's cold water they swam to shore where they were greeted by a large group of people.

Sydney breathed a sigh of relief. After hours and hours of questions from everyone around them, it was finally silent, they had seemed to have given up hope for any answers. It was hard to pretend she didn't know Kate or James, it had been two years since she had seen Kate and almost a year since she had seen James.

Flashback:

Sydney, Vaughn, Nadia, Weiss, and James were all gathered around Kate body. Just hours ago they had found her, but they were to late, after being held by an unidentified group for two months her body seemed to have given up hope. Sydney had never seen James cry, but he did has he saw Kate's body lying in the casket. He was just standing there, just like Vaughn had when he thought she was dead. Sydney looked up at Vaughn whose arm was gently hugging her shoulder closely. It was a awful day for them all, they four of them had been best friends, they lost one that day and another one year later. James had gone missing about a year after Kate died, they never found his body or any evidence as to where he went, it was almost as though he didn't want to be found.

End flashback.

Everone had so many questions, which they couldn't ask. Was this really Kate and James, or were they doubles like Francie? The doctor, Jack, had been insistent on making sure they were both alright, even with their objections. Now it was quiet, and late at night, so most everyone was asleep.

"You guys can stay with me." Kate offered, it didn't surprise any of the survivors; it seemed like something Kate would normally do.

"Oh I don't want to intrude, what's your name again?"

"Kate, and you're Sydney, Michael, Nadia and Weiss right? And you really wouldn't be intruding, seriously I insist."

"Fine if you insist." Sydney cracked a smile.

"I'll help you with your bags."

"Thanks." The girls stood up, and started to pick up Syd and Vaughn's stuff.

"I'll be there in a second!" Vaughn called out after them, then he looked at James wondering why we was being such an ass.

The next Kate morning led the four through the jungle where they were meeting Sawyer. Sawyer grinned when he saw them, and planted a gentle kiss on Kate's lips. Everyone exchanged glances at each other, and they all stood somewhat uncomfortably for a few seconds. Kate was the first to crack a smile, then Sydney and Nadia followed by the guys, quickly they hugged each other glad to see one another again.

"Hey little sis." Nadia said giving Kate a squeeze around the shoulders.

"I'm confused" Sydney admitted, Vaughn nodded in agreement. "You died two years ago, we saw your body…we cried…your Dad found out about you…and now you're here?"

"The double project wasn't destroyed, well it is now, James helped me destroy it, they used it before kidnapping me."

"Who are they."

"I'm not sure, they don't really have a name, they referred to themselves as "the group." It's clever; people keep thinking what group and ignore them."

"What happened?" Vaughn asked curiously.

Flashback:

Kate sat in the room "the group" had given her. She had to admit it was a nice room, and she was thankful for such pleasantries, but how she wished to get out of there, but she couldn't. "the group" had discovered a new way to inject explosives and tracking devices into things, one of those things was her. If she tried to get away, she wouldn't make it out alive. They had her doing work for them, and if there was even the slightest bit of objection, they would threaten her. There was know way for her to contact the CIA, and it had been that way for almost a year now. Her lost hopes were restored when James walked in one day, posing as a man named Sawyer who was looking for work. It took them months before James figured out how to remove the explosives and tracking devices, and then they would head back, but something went wrong. "the group." Was yet another group of Ramboldi followers, and they sent Kate in search of a clue to another artifact. During the job she had to publically killed someone, the authorities got her ID'd from one of the wittnesses. She had only seconds to run to Australia, where she hid for 3 months, until Ray turned her in, Parker, Sawyer and a few other members of the group were there as well, to silently show they admired what she did for them.

End flashback:

"So….Parker and the rest of the guys were on the plane?" Sawyer nodded. "And they're dead now?" Kate and James exchanged a glance,

"We don't know, that's why James is still Sawyer and such a redneck, I was kind of preoccupied with the crash when I told Jack my name, I really messed up."

"It's okay, if they're alive just tell them that you thought the others may have read your name and you didn't want them to know who you really are."

That's the plan. So why isn't anyone here yet?"

"Well, they kind of don't know we're here…they wouldn't send out a search team because you were dead…"

"Great." James muttered under his breathe.

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Maybe we should get Sayid, he might be able to come up with something."

"Sayid knows?"

"Yeah, he's the one who helped us send out the signal in the first place."

"I'll talk to him." James piped in.

"Good, there's something you should know. Parker was another one of those Ramboldi followers, I killed one of his workers a while back, he thinks I found him there a few hours after it happened, but right before he died, he mentioned the name of a bank in Mexico. I wasn't in contact with James so he couldn't help me, so I tricked a few men into robbing the bank with me, I got what was in the deposit box he had mentioned, this is it." Kate told them pulling out the toy airplane from her pocket.

"What is it?" Vaughn asked curiously. Kate looked up at him for a second, then concentrated hard on the plane till it came apart, dropping a small piece of paper on the ground. Sydney bent foreword, taking a look at the numbers written on the piece of paper.

"Coordinates." She said simply, Kate nodded,

"How long will it take you to figure out where they are?"

"I don't know, a little while, I'll see if I can figure it out.

"So what should we do while we wait?" Vaughn asked.

"Look guys, there was this pregnant girl Claire, she was kidnapped by someone who was on the island, I think we can get her back. Did you bring any gear?"

"There's something really weird about that guy" Kate muttered under her breathe as Sydney said,

"Yeah, we brought as much as we could." Weiss said.

Okay that's it for chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! So click the pretty purple button and tell me what you thought! Please, okay now as promised gifts for my reviewers:

MariAmber: Hey girl, I'm glad you love it lol, and I'm sorry for now updating right away, I really and truly am!

Lady: Hey that's for the review, and all those things you asked, well some of them were included in this chapter…some of them are coming ahead.

EachWednesdaynightigetlost: hehe I'm glad my sweet smiles work lol…yes it is quite different that yours! And I cant wait for another chapter of yours.

RayvenJensen: I'm glad you have to see where I take this lol…:)

Amany: glad you like it!

Vaughn is hot: thanks

Vaughnloveralwaysandforever: im glad you like it!

ArodLoverus2001: I just gave you more hehe!

Anders122: hehehe, glad you like it!

Blackvendetta: gasps I like presents to! You get a cookie if you review…lol

Vaughnzangel: Glad its great!

Path of destruction: hey I'm glad you like it, alias and lost are my favorite shows to!

Okay now take a guess, next time on my update (lol)

Claire and her baby

Irena

Sark

All of the above

Well choose your answers, and review leaves trail of cookies to review botton


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey! Here is my next update, I hope you guys like it and I love you all, at the end there will be a few spoilers for the next chapter…and presents for my reviewers!

Chapter 3:

The survivors were somewhat shocked when Sawyer offered to help build a shelter for the islands new comers. They were also curious as to why they all got along so well, and why Kate looked a little bit like Sydney and Nadia. But they allowed themselves to brush it off, if Sawyer paid attention to them they would have to deal with him less. That night Nadia lay on the ground trying to sleep, but she couldn't. Those coordinates Kate had gotten looked so familiar, and she couldn't figure out why. Each time she closed her eyes the image of her father flashed through her mind.

"Oh my gosh." She said suddenly out loud, sitting up in one movement.

"Everything okay Nads?" Kate mumbled sleepily from where she was sleeping.

"No, the coordinates, I know why they look so familiar! Go get the guys!"

"Sure." Kate mumbled pressing her face into the pillow.

"Kate! Go get the guys, I'll wake up Syd."

"Right sorry." Kate opened her eyes, and tripped over her blanket on the way out.

Kate gently rested her head against Sawyer's shoulder, as she desperately tried to keep her eyes open. The six of them were gathered around a patch of coals that used to be a fire. Nadia was the only one of them who was fully awake.

"So what's so important that you would wake us up in the middle of the night?" Vaughn asked in between yawns.

"Sydney you said that the coordinates were here on the island? Somewhere nearby?" Nadia asked, Sydney nodded. "That's what I thought, but there is something else…when my father used the Ramboldi fluid to get the message from me, I gave him the wrong coordinates, the ones I can him just let to a small piece of something from Ramboldi, the coordinates, that Kate got, are only about a mile away from the coordinates I got in the message." Everyone's heads snapped up at that. Sydney got up from where she was sitting by Vaughn and sat down by Nadia.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I am positive." The three sisters nervously looked at each other and it dawned on them, being on the island was no mistake.

Flashback:

Sydney and Nadia glanced at each other, confused. The director had called them in to talk to them about a newly discovered Ramboldi page. The CIA had used the fluid from the vial to uncover Ramboldi's invisible ink. What was on the page is what the director needed to talk to them about, the liquid caused some pictures to arrive. One was of Irena Derevko, and there were three others of three new born babies. One they had identified to be Sydney, the other Nadia but they weren't sure who the last one was, but what it said under the picture was what shocked them the most.

"Three sisters live unknown of each others existence. If the three do not reunite before the time comes, two will battle, only one will survive. If the sisters are reunited they will work together to bring forth my work, from the chambers of my island, with the help of a mother and her child. Each of the sisters plays a special part in bringing forth my work, they are "The chosen one, the passenger and the insider" The director read off the page.

"We have another sister." Nadia asked as more of a statement.

"According to this you do, you need to find her."

"We will" Sydney said taking the page from the director to look at a picture of their sister. She had curly dark hair, hopefully it was still that way, it would make it a lot easier to find her.

Over the next few weeks the two searched hospital records from all their mothers known alias's, they didn't find anything.

"Maybe she doesn't exist." Nadia said doubtfully.

"Syd, Nadia, get in here now." The girls hurried after the director and into the debriefing room.

"We've just received contact from this woman," He put a picture up on the screen. "She says her name is Kate Bradley, she works for the CSIS. We've confirmed with the CSIS that a woman named Kate Bradley went missing 3 weeks ago, they've asked us to go get her. According to our data base, we have reason to believe that she may be your sister, but we aren't sure. We want you two go get her, take her to medical services for testing."

It was confirmed, Kate Bradley was their sister, and a CSIS agent who was now being transferred to the CIA, so she could work on the Ramboldi missions. At first Kate had refused to believe it, but after showing her the page (the baby in the picture was her) she had to believe that she was their younger sister. Sydney and Nadia explained everything with Ramboldi to here, she shook her head unbelieving.

"This has got to be some sort of joke." Kate told them.

"It's unbelievable I know, but its good to be careful. At least know if it is the truth we are safe." Kate nodded in agreement, trying to make sense of everything she had just been told.

End flashback.

"Oh my gosh." Kate suddenly said, bringing everyone back from the memory.

"What?" James asked curiously.

"The page." Sydney answered for her.

"It said the sisters would work together from the chambers of my island, with the help of a mother and her child." Nadia said resting her head in her hands.

"That's why they took Claire, Ethan knows about Ramboldi, he has to!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Kate."

"Um, Weiss, we are on an island, together and there is a kidnapped pregnant woman, its possible, we should see if we can find any thing that would be considered "chambers." Sydney told him.

"We have to get Claire back." James said finally. "And we have to find out if this if for real."

Well guys! That's all for now! Hope you liked it and please review!

Okay okay, I know I said there would be one of the 4 things in the next chaper…lol but I changed my mind…so in the next chapter (I can promise it will be one of these things, as I've already written it.

a) Sark

b) Irina

c) Evil tooth man

d) Danielle

hehe okay and to all my gorgeous reviewers whom I lover deeply!

MariAmber: hey girl! Lol Glad you love it and my twist lol…sorry I took so long!

Eachwednesdaynightigetlost: sorry no sark…wink wink lol I'm glad you loved it!

Squashed Sandcastle: okay I gotta say original name and I love it lol….im glad you like it and im sorry your lazy :p

RayvnJensen: glad you liked second chappie, wanna tell me what you think of 3? Lol

ArodLoverus2001: sorry it was none of the above lol….bahahaha moooo okay yea im alright really…lol Glad you like it

Blackvendetta: yes yes you get DOUBLE presents:) lol I'm glad you like it and I am happier then ever that you read it lol….

Okay that's all for now…I love you all so much! Please review….moo hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the next chapter! I'm really sorry for the long wait…really and truly I am! Lol okay just read it :)

Chapter 4:

Sydney glanced around before pulling out the page and showed her as the chosen one. For some reason she brought it with her, she wasn't sure why, but she had it it turned out to be a good thing.

"What are you looking at?" A voice said from behind her. Quickly she hid the page,

"Oh its nothing." She said turning to look at Sayid. "It's just something I found."

"I saw something like that when I was at the French woman's. Page's like that." Sydney's eyes widened.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, you haven't heard." Sayid said. "The French woman, she was on a science team whom were shipwrecked here 16 years ago. She slightly crazy, but she's been alone for to long."

"Take me to her." Sydney demanded.

"Why? What are you doing?" He asked as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to camp.

"You have to take us to her."

"Who is us?"

"Me, Nadia, and Kate. You have to!" Sydney begged her eyes pleading with her.

"Alright, I will do my best." He said.

"Thank you, can we get going right away?" Sayid blinked at her,

"Something is going on here." He stated.

"Yes something is, now go tell them."

"Alright." Sayid turned.

"Thank-you!" Sydney called after him and went off to find her sisters.

"Are you guys ever going to tell me what is going on?" Sayid asked as he lead the sisters through the jungle. "I believe I have a right to know, after all I am leading you to Danielle." Nadia and Sydney exchanged glances with Kate, trying to read each others minds.

"Just tell him, he's the only one that will be able to get us off here." Kate said suddenly.

"I have been wondering," Sayid began, "Why you all seem to connect so well, at first I thought it was the signal I helped you send out a few days back, but then why are we all still here? It does not make sense. You four came for us didn't you?" He asked pointing and them, none of them wanted to be the one to ruin their cover. Finally Nadia got brave enough and said,

"Yeah, we got the signal."

"So why are we still here?"

"They didn't let us come, so we came on our own, they have no idea where we are."

"It's really complicated." Kate piped in. "I was worried that they wouldn't come." Sayid stopped to look at everyone, he was beyond confused, so as they continued walking they filled Sayid on what they could.

"Why wouldn't they come?"

"Look before we tell you anything you have to know that you can't tell anyone about this, and as Kate and James told you, there will be severe punishment if you do."

"You have my word; I will not say a word." Sydney nervously took in a deep breathe, this was the first time she told someone about her real life on choice.

"We can't tell you why we want to see the French woman, but yes everyone here is an agent, and we are still here because the CIA thought that Kate was dead, so they thought the signal was a fake to make us go there, so they could assassinate some of our best operatives."

"So what made you come?"

"They're my sisters." Kate grinned.

"Danielle!" Sayid called out, they had found her camp, but she was not answering. "Danielle, its Sayid."

"What do you want?" A voice from behind them said. The four turned around to see Danielle, who let out a screamed.

"Ah! It is you, two of the sisters. Could it be that you are the chosen one?" Danielle asked, reaching her hand to caress Sydney's face, Sydney scrunched up her face uncomfortable.

"Danielle, what are you talking about?" Sayid asked.

"Three sisters chosen by Ramboldi, will work together to bring forth his works, the girl, that's why they've taken her!" She rambled on, The girls put together that they were talking about Claire.

"You know about Ramboldi?" Kate asked, "You weren't part of a science team were you?"

"No, I wasn't, come quick inside, they can hear us." Danielle led them all inside her home. Nadia rose her eyebrow, this woman was crazy, but she followed her inside anyways.

The four women plus Sayid all sat the underground shelter, listening to Danielle tell her story.

"My husband (Robert) was the one to find the coordinates to the island. We belonged to a group, called SD-12. Our cover was as scientist…"

"Wait? Did you say SD-12?" Sydney cut her off.

"Yes, I did, why?"

"The SD divisions aren't part of the CIA."

"How do you know about the SD divisions? They are not to be spoken of so freely."

"They're not part of the CIA, we destroyed them."

"Yes," Danielle said, "I had my suspicions, when we called in and they never came I new something wasn't right."

"You're cover was a scientist?" Nadia asked wanting to get back on topic.

"Yes. Our cover was as a group of Scientists, but we were really here for Ramboldi. We had built a workshop, and we found the chambers, there are pages in the workshop. But when we tried to open the rest of my team tried to open the chambers they got diseased….it killed them all…Another man followed us here…"

"Ethan?" Kate asked curiously.

"Yes." Danielle said.

"Can you take us to the workshop? And how do you know about Kate and I?"

"There are pages…with your faces."

"Will you take us to the workshop?" Sydney repeated the same question Nadia had asked.

"No. But I can tell you how to get there, Sayid cannot go with you."

"What why not?" Sayid asked

"Sayid, you don't want to know what's going on trust us. Is there a location to where Ethan is?" Kate asked.

"Yes, there is."

"Good, we'll get the guys to get her."

So what you guys think? Good? Bad? Oh, and I'm not sending a lovely message to all my reviews, but I love you all anyways. I'll update soon!


End file.
